Rivalry
by Rosie White
Summary: Tony Stark believes Bruce Wayne is out to undermine him in their respective companies. This is no longer a friendly rivalry. M for language. Setting: after Avengers and after The Dark Knight but before The Dark Knight Rises. One-shot


**Title:** Rivalry

**Summary:** Tony Stark believes Bruce Wayne is out to undermine him in their respective companies. This is no longer a friendly rivalry.

**Setting:** After the Avengers and in-between The Dark Knight and The Dark Night Rises. HERE THERE BE SPOILERS FOR ALL THREE.

**Rating:** M

**Author's Note:** I'm pretty sure I'm on crack. Welcome, to my 'Tony Stark meets Bruce Wayne.' I think it ended up pretty well, and I hope you all enjoy it. I should probably reread it before posting but I'm too nervous as it is. Also, I'll totally admit I am not a comic fanatic, so this is pretty much all movie based, so all my knowledge is from those movies and Wikipedia. Sorry. Also, I hope Brucie is in character...he was a bitch to write.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of it, I'm not making any money either. All belong to their respective parties at Marvel and DC Comics.

Tony Stark was beyond irritated. The front of the paper glared up at him, depicting a photo of a somewhat hidden Bruce Wayne behind an umbrella with the headline "WAYNE ENTERPRISES BACKS MULTI-MILLION DOLLAR SUSTAINABLE ENERGY VENTURE."

Tony threw the paper onto the table and picked up his coffee to take a long swig, somewhat wishing it was early enough to warrant whiskey in his drink.

_Bruce Wayne, _he thought to himself. _What a joke..._

It was true, at least, in Tony's mind. Both men had managed to avoid the other for a majority of their lives, despite some eerie similarities. Both had lost both parents young in life (although, Tony was not as young as Bruce when he had lost his father but after the death of his mother, he was pretty much gone.) Both had grown up to eventually take over and run some sort of control over the respective legacies their fathers had left them. Both had more women and money than they knew what to do with.

Bruce, though, had always been different from Tony. More a loner type, really. Tony had embraced the playboy nature of his position early on in his career, while Bruce had disappeared for years at a time, only to reappear again as everything was going to hell in a hand basket. Stark Industries had at times competed with Wayne Enterprises for several government contracts over the years but Stark Industries had posed less of a threat in recent years at Tony's insistence they move away from weapons manufacturing into the sustainable energy field.

Now, it seemed, Bruce had decided to do the same. Tony growled softly, eyeing the partial face of Bruce Wayne in the photography. It was a coincidence, truly but Tony felt that in recent years that Bruce had been...copying Tony?

Pepper had told him it was ridiculous but increasingly over the passing years, Tony had felt as though the man was purposely watching Tony and adapting his own ways to his own. Bruce had _never _been a playboy, ever. Then, suddenly, one a day a few years ago Tony had seen Bruce's image plastered _everywhere _in the tabloids, a different woman on his arm each day. He was appearing at lavish parties not only just within Gotham City (Bruce had never ventured far beyond Gotham City, at least in Tony's knowledge) but outside the city, in Boston, New York City and even...Los Angeles.

Tony's ire had peaked then. It was an unspoken agreement that Wayne Enterprises stayed in Gotham City. It was the only stable company that had flourished there in recent years and while other companies would have offices established in what was increasingly becoming a large scale city with an income gap disparity that rivaled some third world countries, Wayne Enterprises remained the only one to have been founded and have its main office located there Stark Industries, on the other hand, had several offices scattered throughout all the major cities in the world. Los Angeles, though? That was Tony's baby—that was where Tony had flourished and developed Iron Man and completely changed the direction and drive of his company. And when Bruce Wayne had dared to encroach on that precious piece of territory, in his false playboy ways? Tony had been deeply enraged. It was also within that same week Pepper had approached him about establishing an office in Gotham City, which seemed to have been improving since the recent establishment of the Dent Act.

The look he had given her would have made the Hulk very proud.

And there had also been that Batman guy...but Tony hadn't paid him much mind. He just seemed like another copycat attempt at Iron Man. And the guy had only ended up being a wanted murderer anyway, or at least that's what Pepper had told him.

Now, though? Bruce Wayne was coming out of his recluse years again to announce an attempt at a sustainable energy venture with the lovely Miss Miranda Tate? One that newspapers were announcing would 'save the world' and provide clean, sustainable energy for all?

Tony was fucking pissed.

He was especially pissed after noting a particular part of the article that mentioned how it was rumored this venture would rival the infamous Stark Tower, especially after the events of the Avengers costing New York City millions of dollars in damage, despite saving the world from annihilation. The article even went further to mention that perhaps this form of energy would be _safer _than Stark Industries attempts within the last few years.

He growled at the newspaper and stood up and tightened his robe. This was the last straw.

"Pepper!" He yelled for her in the newly repaired Stark Tower. She popped her head out from the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel.

"You rang, Tony?"

"Call the airport and get the jet prepared. Let them know I intend to leave for Gotham City _within the hour._" He moved brusquely into the bedroom, past where Pepper stood with her mouth gaped open.

"Tony? Did I hear you right? You _want _to go to Gotham City? I thought you said that place resembled London during the plague years." Pepper followed after him into the bedroom, wrapping herself in a towel. "Besides, you _hate _Bruce Wayne." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "A lot, actually."

"I still hate him." Tony emerged from the closet, dressed in a dark charcoal suit with no tie. "I'm going to go face him, man to man. I want to know what he's doing with the sustainable energy. It might be evil." He paused in the mirror to run a comb through his hair.

Pepper gave him a side long look and moved to take the comb from his hand and she began to comb his hair and place the part in correctly. "I doubt that. He's jumping on the sustainable energy bandwagon. A lot of companies are moving in that direction these days." She ran the brush through his goatee and studied it for a moment and then nodded, satisfied with the way he looked. "Besides...I think you're just jealous and think he might have more success."

"I do not!" Tony's indignation sounded like that of a small child's. "I want him to confess to being a copycat after all these years. Seriously? Can't he get more original than wanna-be playboy with a recluse fetish? It's really old." He kissed Pepper on the forehead and moved to grab a bag Pepper kept packed for him for last minute trips. "Besides...you mentioned that...what his name? Batman? S.H.I.E.L.D. would want to know more about that. I'm killing two birds with one stone—confronting my nemesis and going on a fact finding mission."

Pepper crossed her arms, eyeing him. "Somehow...I don't think they would see it that way." She sighed, moving to grab the Stark tablet on the bedside. "I'll move some appointments around for you. Try to be back in at least two days—Steve mentioned wanting to grab dinner with you some point this week."

"I will." Tony grinned at her clicking around on the tablet and kissed her goodbye quickly. "Call the airport and let them know I'm on my way. I might actually be early for once."

* * *

Tony sighed, eyeing the mansion in front of him and tucked his sunglasses into the pocket of his jacket. He leaned against the Mercedes that Pepper had arranged for him at the airport (according to her, it was the best she could do for such a last minute trip) and studied the imposing home of Bruce Wayne. This certainly wasn't the house of a wannabe billionaire playboy—it looked more like the Gothic mansion of some ill-begotten romance novel.

_Shameful, _thought Tony. _Just shameful._

He began the walk up the large stone stairs and grabbed the door knocker (_Door knocker? Really? Millions at your disposal and this is how people knock on your door?) _and banged three times in quick succession, letting the knocker fall back into place. A few black crows took off from some unseen corner of the mansion and Tony briefly pondered if he was in a horror movie.

Within a few moments, the door peeled back slightly to reveal a short, older man, dressed in a dark, traditional suit. He stared at Tony for a few moments, slightly surprised but not showing much emotion beyond that.

"May I help you, sir?" The proper British accent shined through and it was all Tony could do not to laugh. A real, traditional butler.

Jarvis could probably whip his ass.

"Uh...yeah, you could actually. Tony Stark here, wanting to see Bruce Wayne. Some guy named Lucius Fox told me I could find him here."

The butler continued to stare at him, puzzled. Tony sighed.

"Tony Stark? Of Stark Industries? You know—our fathers both founded similar companies, except mine was _infinitely _more successful. We beat Wayne Enterprises out on _several _government contracts a few years ago."

Some recognition flickered in the butler's eyes and he tilted his head, ever so slightly. "Ah. Mr. Stark. Except when I last heard you had halted all production on all government contracts claiming 'no more weapons.' The shareholders were not too happy about that, I believe, if memory serves me right."

Tony eyed him. "Yes, but we took care of that. Stark Industries was also one of the _first _in the field to announce great study and care in developing long term sustainable energy. And, yes, if you can believe it, I'm also Iron Man. I helped save the world recently—but I guess Gotham is still stuck in its own personal hell to acknowledge the events of the rest of the world."

The butler's lips pursed for a moment but they hardened again. "Normally, Master Wayne does not see outsiders without an appointment, booked through his secretary. However, Mr. Stark, I believe we can make an exception in your case. Especially as it seems you do come on urgent business. Please—do come in." The man stepped back and Tony stepped into the doorway, taking in the large scale foyer and the two, large spiral staircases leading up to a massive entrance way on the second floor.

It bugged him. This place echoed of power and yet did not show any evidence of time having touched it.

Tony continued to stare and followed after the butler as he led him into a small sitting room with Victorian era furniture surrounding them. He picked up a few pieces and examined them with idle curiosity while the butler cleared his throat.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Stark. I will go and fetch Master Wayne." With that, he disappeared and Tony was left in the room, alone. A few knick knacks, antiques really, adorned the tables and the coffee table in the room. Portraits hung on the wall—some priceless pieces of art Tony didn't care to study in depth. This was old world money feeling—Tony preferred the new money touches of his own homes with technology creeping in at every angle. Not this antique-esque feeling.

Yet another difference between the two orphaned billionaires.

A glimmer of steel caught his eye and Tony walked to study it, hidden in-between the cushions of a red divan. He pulled it out and held it closer to his eyes, examining it intensely. It was some sort of tool or weapon, maybe? And it looked like it was in the shape of a...

Bat. The damn thing was shaped like a fucking bat. Something sparked in the back of Tony's mind, something Pepper had mentioned. Everywhere this Batguy had gone, there were...these things left behind. Some witnesses had reported he threw them when attacking people...

And why, Tony wondered, would Bruce Wayne be in possession of one of these weapons? He was a collector—or so it appeared—of antiques. But, this wasn't an antique and his home showed no evidence of a fight or a struggle recently. Besides, this Batman guy hadn't been in a few years—

"Mr. Stark?" A smooth voice echoed from the other side of the room and Tony quickly shoved the artifact into the jacket of his pocket and whirled around. Bruce Wayne stood in the corner, dressed in a pair of slacks and dark green shirt. His hair was carefully brushed back around his ears and he leaned on a cane that Tony did not remember seeing in any photos before. He had a commanding presence and while Tony did not feel intimidated, he recognized what Bruce Wayne emanated, even while leaning on a cane.

Power.

Bruce smiled and hobbled forward on his cane, holding out a hand. "Bruce Wayne. Alfred told me you had some sort of business you wished to discuss with me?"

Tony studied the man, very serious, and grasped the outstretched hand tightly shaking hands. "Stark. Tony Stark. And please, call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father."

Bruce smiled again, a hint of his white teeth coming through. Tony briefly pondered if the man had ever considered a career as a model for Ken—just dye the hair sandy blonde instead of jet black and he'd be spot on.

The man on the cane let go and hobbled over to a plush, blue couch. "Please, Tony, have a seat. Alfred will be bringing us a late lunch in a few minutes. I imagine you must be hungry after your flight."

"I'll stand, thanks." Tony followed Bruce's movements across the room. "I'm not sure if Alfred mentioned but I'm also Iron Man—saved the world recently, with some others, of course."

"Ah." Bruce nodded in recognition, taking a seat himself. "I do remember hearing something about that—tragic, what happened in New York. I'm glad you and the...Avengers? Is that what they were called?" He chuckled for a moment. "Well, either way, I'm glad all of you were able to stop the threat."

To others, there was nothing off about Bruce Wayne. He was charming, handsome, polite...even if he seemed a bit distant at times, it could easily be attributed to the eccentricities of a billionaire. Perhaps working with S.H.I. . had made him paranoid but it suddenly seemed to Tony that Bruce Wayne was hiding something. And that this bat shaped thing he'd found might have something to do with it...

"Thanks, Bruce. Appreciate it. Question for you, though...I was reading in the paper earlier today. You're joining with Miranda Tate to investigate sustainable energy? Is that right?" His eyes found Bruce's own, boring into them intently.

Bruce's eyes flickered a bit to something more serious but he still kept up his calm, polite exterior. "Ah, yes, we are. Wayne Enterprises is interested in moving towards the energy field. It is the future, after all."

"Well, yes, Bruce. I'm quite aware of that. _In fact, _I made a similar decision to push Stark Industries in that same direction a few years ago." Tony let that comment float in the air for a few moments.

Bruce still remained nonchalant. "Ah. Well, I had heard something about that. I was in and out of country for quite some time-,".

"Cut the crap, wannabe." Tony had dropped his thinly veiled facade, his voice sounding like ice. "We both know what you're after."

To others, Bruce seemed genuinely puzzled but to Tony he only looked surprised—surprised he had gotten caught. Tony was already plotting in the back of his head how to get the other Avengers out here to handle this—protocol and Nick Fury be damned. This was serious.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Bruce spoke the words carefully, drawing himself up off the sofa, holding onto his cane for support. "I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're speaking about. Stark Industries, to be blunt, is years ahead in its own sustainable energy research. Wayne Enterprises, along with Miranda Tate, are simply investigating other forms. There's enough room for both of us, if the possible competition is what you're implying."

"Well, to be honest, _Mr. _Wayne, I was pissed you were, after all these years, continuing to follow in my footsteps. Now, though? Now I see what you're after." Tony reached into his pocket, plugging a few well known coordinates into his cell phone to activate the suit, just in case. "Did you hear about precisely _why _the world almost ended?"

"I cannot say that I did, Mr. Stark." Bruce held Tony's stare, standing up a bit straighter on his cane, no longer playing the part of the eccentric, polite, disabled billionaire.

"Oh, but I think you did." Tony kept his eyes trained on Bruce. "You see, Stark Industries was working with a sustainable energy source that was unlike anything found on earth. So unlike anything on earth, in fact, it was technically alien. A small element with quite a bit of power—until others, of course, decided it would be better off used in other ways. Like, opening up a portal to allow earth to be invaded because of a sibling rivalry. Or, for the element to be used in producing unseen weapons of mass destruction."

"...I'm afraid I don't understand where you are leading us, Mr. Stark."

"I think I do. Millions of dollars at your disposal, intimidating mansion, playing dress up behind a mask..." Tony reached into his pocket and held up the Batarang and tossed it onto the floor as the weapon fell to the floor causing an echo on the marble floor. "Gave you an idea, didn't it? Ultimate power, after all. Perhaps you'd finally have more than just Gotham City under your thumb."

A long silence followed then, with Bruce staring at the Batarang on the floor. He continued to stare at it, even after Alfred started to enter the room with a tray. "Alfred." Bruce's voice was steel and steady. The butler glanced up, unwavered by Bruce's odd tone of voice. "Please set up lunch in the informal dining room. I'm afraid Mr. Stark and myself still have much more to discuss."

"Yes, Master Wayne." And then Alfred disappeared without another word.

The air in the room had changed and the energy coming off of Bruce Wayne was dropped from the odd, charming billionaire to pure power.

"Mr. Stark, I'm not sure who you think you are, barging into my home like this to accuse me of crimes I have yet to commit. But, I can most assuredly promise you that what you are thinking of me, in every way, is incorrect." Bruce lifted his eyes from the floor to study Tony, his expression somber and serious.

"You don't deny that you're the bat guy, then? The one that killed Harvey Dent?" The memory of the discussion with Pepper was a bit clearer now—Tony wished he had made the connections before.

"Harvey Dent killed himself but I certainly did not help much in the matter." Bruce remained solemn.

"There's more to it, then? Dent was supposed to be a stand-up guy—at least, that's what I heard from the news and you killed him, you murdered him? Simple question, Wayne. Stupid simple."

Bruce paused for a moment, leaning on his cane and attempted to stand up a bit straighter. "...Dent is still seen as a hero, and truly, that's all that matters. I'm afraid the rest is none of your concern, Mr. Stark."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Wayne." Tony pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, with his hand on the 'Call' button. "I happen to have a secret government agency on speed dial in my phone—actually, it goes straight to the director. Nick Fury, if you've heard of him? One call and I can have this place surrounded. I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. would be interested to know there's another psycho on the loose, killing innocent people. Thought to be honest, the whole 'taking over the world' thing is kind of old. Much like most of the antiques around your home."

Bruce's eyes lowered and a spark of rage could be seen within their depths. "Please put the phone down, Mr. Stark. I won't ask you again."

"Right. You'll try to kill me too, won't you? Got a secret for you, Wayne. I'm not afraid of death anymore." Tony's finger was poised on the 'Call' button and he moved to start pressing the button...

Suddenly, a whip of steel cracked into his arm, causing him to drop the cell phone onto the hard marble floor, the delicate piece of technology (a prototype from Stark Industries, in fact) breaking into a dozen pieces.

Tony looked at the phone, startled and glanced back at Bruce who was removing his hand from his pocket to rest on his cane again.

"I do apologize for my outburst, Mr. Stark. However, I do think you should allow me to have an explanation. I have not passed judgment on you yet, have I?" He gestured to the couch. "Sit."

Tony kept his gaze trained on Bruce and felt for the sofa, slowly lowering himself onto it. He still, though, could not keep his mouth shut in regular Tony fashion. "I do expect a check for that before I leave—it was one of a kind."

Bruce's mouth quirked a bit and he nodded. "I'll have Alfred prepare one for you before you leave. Now, Mr. Stark—allow me to explain myself. I am...I am Batman, as you've accused. And yes, I did play a part in the killing of Harvey Dent. But, I'm not evil or suspect...".

"Vigilante." The word left Tony's mouth before he could stop it.

Bruce heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't think it's quite possible for you to understand, Mr. Stark. You have had a hand in saving the world and I do apologize that I did not have more knowledge of your deeds...the truth of the matter is, I've been concerned with..._here _for as long as I can remember."

"You could just allow the police to handle it." Tony didn't even believe his own words but that still had to be said.

"Gotham City's police force, until recently, was a very corrupt one. A few honest people scattered here and there but overall, the mob had control of the city." Bruce began a sort of pacing back and forth as he spoke, moving slowly because of his cane.

"You see, Mr. Stark, while you were gallivanting across the world and showing off your impressive suit, the world was forgetting Gotham City. In fact, the world has already forgotten it. The people were left on their own, to battle the criminals that were taking it over..."

"And no one noticed?" Tony questioned, watching Bruce pace.

"...No one noticed. Except myself and the others who remained here to fight it. The people...they needed a hero. And for awhile, Batman...Batman was that hero. He was what they needed. Then Harvey Dent came along. And he...he could do what Batman could not. He could be in the open and fight the good fight."

"Then why did you kill him?" Tony stared, serious.

"Dent lost a part of himself along the way. He succumbed to the darkness and became a monster no one could have ever seen coming. He...killed himself, allowing fate and a coin to determine the way. He...he was going to kill a child. An innocent child."

Bruce paused and faced Tony, standing straight. "I took the fall for his supposed murder. It was better the people didn't know—they wouldn't have understood his fall from grace. The only thing they understood was his fight against the demons here. And to have the truth...it would be heart wrenching."

"So, you see, Mr. Stark," he took a step forward so he was closer in front of Tony, looking into his eyes. "I wasn't trying to take over Gotham City. I've been trying to save it." Bruce turned again to face the window and walked closer, watching the geese that had landed on the front lawn. "I want Gotham City to rise again and it can't do that without having a hero, a symbol. Things...things will get better. The people of Gotham have to have hope." He glanced behind him, studying Tony who watched him. "Surely if you cannot understand any of my actions, you can understand that, Mr. Stark."

Tony was oddly quiet for a moment, debating if he believed the man. He could, on some level, comprehend the need to protect a city—especially if one's parents had given themselves to it, fostered it and nurtured it. From what Tony could remember hearing about in his youth, the Waynes had been philanthropists in addition to being among the wealthy elite in Gotham.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this for you...Bruce." He said the name hesitatingly, as if he were testing it. "Dressing up and running around playing a masked superhero is a little fucked up. But, I suppose I have no room to talk...but I was upfront about my identity, I didn't hide behind Iron Man—we're the same damn person."

Despite the serious tone of the conversation, Bruce turned to Tony with the ghost of a smile on his face. "You've made your own decisions, Tony, as I have made my own. I wore a mask to protect those closest to me, to keep them from being hurt. While it was not always successful..." he chose not to elaborate further on that. "I did it because I felt it was necessary to preserve the odd bit of life I had—I didn't want people to think the orphaned billionaire was trying to attract attention." He let that part float through the air a bit, an obvious dig at Tony. "I also want to try to preserve what bit of the world we have with the sustainable energy project."

"...You are a total copycat now, though. You know that, Bruce?" Tony chose to ignore the dig—he didn't like to think about what he may have exposed Pepper to and it wasn't always in Tony's nature to remain constantly serious. If anything, this encounter with Bruce had shown him they were even more alike than he liked to think. "Billionaire playboy orphans...both with a costumed identity...".

"This is where you're incorrect, Tony. You're both Tony Stark and Iron Man. I'm Batman masquerading as Bruce Wayne. Slight difference."

"True, true. But there might come a time that you have to choose to integrate both. Something to keep in mind...". Tony's voice faded and he moved to face the direction where Alfred had taken the tray of food earlier. "What do you say we get something to eat, Bruce? Sounds like we've got a bit more to discuss."

Bruce nodded and began limping in that direction. "Indeed, we do. Much more to discuss."

"Yes, we do." Tony said, holding the door for him. "Like how you're going to have to be careful with the sustainable energy research information—it can lead down bad paths. Oh and Bruce?" Tony walked into the room behind, pulling out a seat to grab a sandwich while Bruce settled himself at the head of the table.

"Yes?"

"I still think you're a dick."


End file.
